Moonlight Horror
by strawberry321
Summary: When Xianghua and Talim get attacked by what appears to be an wolf, in an odd forest that is not recalled on any map, chaos ensures to all who decide to help.
1. Watch out Xianghua

Authors note: This is my first soul calibur fic, but don't be discourage beacause of that. You may flame if you like, it will probally help if you point some tips out also, like what I 'm doing wrong. Or if the chapters are too short. Stuff like that. Also, if you want to flame, go ahead, I don't mind at all, just please, back up your opoin, and please sign in, I won't flame you back, just please sign in.   
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Calibur...and never will,..sadly  
  
~ Moonlight Horror  
  
By: Beast Trainer  
  
Proluge ~  
  
The fire blazed higher in the air, as it used the wood for food. Xianghua sat by the fire, her arms around her knees which were scrunched up against her body. The fire was providing heat. "Which is nice after a long days of walking, training and gathering," Xianghua always said to Maxi one of her friends that travled with her. Maxi always rolled his eyes, but then, just went right back to work.  
  
Xianghua looked up to see Kilik, her other "friend" which she travled with also. He was doing something she couldn't quite tell. She smilled to herself, she had had some feeling towards him. But she decided not to make a move on him quite yet, she wasn't sure what Maxi would think of it if Kililk felt the same way as her.  
  
" Hey Kilik, I'm hungry. " Xianghua complained, as her stomach growled loudly. She hadn't eaten much, and her stomach knew that. Kilik looked at Xianghua, and smilled. She could tell he was laughing behind the smile, but it didn't bother her. She usually said she was hungry, and almost always complained to Kilik about that. Really, she sometimes wasn't, Kilik would think of what to do, like if there was enough food to eat at that moment, or if she should go out and search for eatable food. She found it cute when he was thinking, so she asked stuff that ment nothing to her, just to make him think, and look cute.  
  
" Why don't you go search for food. " Kilik suggested after looking at the amount of food they had.   
  
Xianghua sighed.  
  
" I suppose " She answered back, even though, this time she had just wanted to eat.   
  
" It's getting late, so don't take too long. " Kilik pleaded.  
  
" And could you get some fire wood on the way. " Maxi asked.  
  
" I won't. " Xianghua answered to Kilik, then turned to Maxi. " I guess I can get some fire wood. " A sound of doubt filled her voice as she answered Maxi's question.  
  
Xianghua stood up and brushed the dirt off of her. She looked up into the sky and noticed it was sunset. ' I better be quick ' she thought to herself, she didn't want to be out in the dark.  
  
Seeing Xianghua alittle doutfull about making it before sunset, Kilik suggeted that he'd keep the fire going so it would be easier to find her way home.   
  
" Thanks " Xianghua nodded. She found a basket completely made out of wood, that she had bought at a town they passed not to long ago. It wasn't the best in the world, but it would carry food, so she turned and started to head towards the big, dark, large woods that surronded her camp.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
" Owch!! " Xianghua complained as she tripped over a root. ' So far not so good ' Xianghua told herself looking at her empty basket. It was already dark, and she couldn't find one source of food anywhere.  
  
It was hard to see in the dark so Xianghua kept tripping over ; sticks, rocks, the occasional dead animal and roots. Once again, she stood up and brushed the dirt off herself. " I wander if Kilik and Maxi are worried. " Xianghua though out loud. She could just picture Kilik being so conserned about her, and Maxi telling him she'll be alright she can handle herself on her own. ' He would be worried about me, right? ' Xianghua thought to herself, she then wondered if that was just what she wished.  
  
She sighed. She had usually been in her own world, Kilik crazy about her and her not crazy about him, but she of course still liking him . Maxi, proud they were together, her and Kilik getting married, and of course, no doubt finding the soul edge. She pictured her happily married to Kilik, with their mission succeeded. A loud howl cut her thought of " her world "   
  
Xianghua looked up to see the full moon shining bright in the sky, no stars shining in the sky though. Another and another howl filled the air completely untill it sounded like a whole pack of wolves were howling, at the full moon, no doubt.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kilik looked once again at Maxi, a conserned look on his face. Maxi seeing him look his way rolled his eyes, but just smirked. He knew, unfortunately, that Kilik loved Xianghua, same with Xianghua, she loved Kilik. Sometimes he wished they would tell each other and get it over and done with, and he also knew why Xianghua asked Kilik so may questions, it may fool Kilik, but it defiantly didn't fool him.  
  
He himself, knew he also liked Xianghau, he couldn't help it. He loved that she was so strong, tried to act cute, and was full of pride all at once. Kilik, he could tell, even loved it when she acted so childish, but he thought that was the lowest side of her. He quickly decided not to think about, it was not like he was jealous, or so he convinced himself.  
  
" Kilik, stop worrying about her, she'll be alright, she can handle herself on her own. " Maxi assured trying to presuade Kilik to stop worrying so much about Xianghua.  
  
" I suppose, but I can't help but worry alittle, she might clown around or something and get hurt, or she could be attacked by a wild animal or-"  
  
" Kilik! Please calm yourself, she'll be alright. " Maxi abruptly cut Kilik off.  
  
Kilik nooded. " Yeah, I suppose your right. "  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Xianghua froze for a moment, she reached her hand down to her sword which was in it's scabbard. She had always brought the sword with her, and at that moment, she was as glad as ever. ' It isn't like I'm scared, or am I ? ' Xianghau thought, looking now, to her right, then left.  
  
Seeing nothing, Xianghua felt a tad bit more relieved. She kept moving forward, checking each bush, vine, for any source of food. Unfortunately she couldn't find any. Xianghua then thought about going back, but her appetite got the better of her, so she kept walking.  
  
Finally, Xianghua had enough, and she took some what of a fit. " There is no food ANY where!!! " She stamped her foot, but then all at once, her temper vanished. She sighed, she felt unconfident about her every finding food, so she decided she better head back to camp.  
  
She looked high in the air, hoping to see any source of smoke in the sky. She saw just the thinest line of smoke, the fire was obviously dwindling, and she reliezed she hadn't collected any fire wood either. So, she decided that she better hurry up and get some fire would, while still searching for food.  
  
One of the most unfortunate things happened that could happen, when your in a big woods, still can't find food, and not to mention it is dark out, happened. As Xianghua turned around to head the other way she saw, or what appeared to be a wolf. When your in a huge forest, no food, your only weapon is your sword you always carry around, your all alone, and it's night out, I suppose seeing a wolf isn't the best thing in the world, eh no?  
  
The wolf had blood shot red eyes, that reminded Xianghua of blood when she was fighting, whether it was from her, or her oppent. The gray hair stuck up high like when you see pictures of a black cat around Halloween time. It's claws were sharp which remined Xianghua of a bird's talon, or even the point of a sword. It's Fangs as well, were sharp, blood was leaking out of the cracks between each tooth. It looked vicous and ready to attack, and after walking for a while, Xianghua really didn't want to handle the wolf.  
  
" Wofly,can you please-" Xianghua stopped her sentence short, her mouth dropped open as she stared in astonishment. A whole pack of wolves were slowly making their way out of the bushes and into Xianghua's sight. Panick rushed threw Xianghua, but she tried to keep herself calm, Kilik had always told her when times like these occur, always remain calm. But even when she resorted Kilik's exact words, and kept repeating them over and over again in her head, it seemed to do almost nothing. None of the other wolves looked as vicous as the first, but they still looked mean in Xianghua's eyes.  
  
All at once, the most vicous one leaped forward and attacked Xianghua. Xianghua, did as she always did during battle, pulled out her sword, which had no real name, or as Maxi said " The No Name sword " . Before the wolf could even touch her face, she slashed at his face, making him go flying in the air. Four other wolves leaped forward. Xianghau did a crescent kick to one, pounded another with her fist, and swung her sword out at the other two. All four wolves fell back, one had blood dripping rapidily to the muddy ground. The last three dashed for Xianghua, Xianghua kicked two knocking them to the ground, then did a thrust punch to knock the last wolf to the ground.  
  
Xianghau eyed each wolf closely, then started to back away, slowly, that's what Kilik and Maxi always reminded her when in battle; never keep your eyes off the enemy. One wolf, which she had crescent kicked, leaped forward again. Xianghua easily slashed him with her sowrd, and the wolf fell back agian, this time, landing hard on it's back, it's poor spine....  
  
Two other wolves, eyed each other as the last wolf fell to the ground. Then eyed the the leader of the pack, as if they were all communicating, then two, which dose not include the leader, dashed forward-but Xianghau took care of them by doing a side kick, and a quick figure eight to the other. All at once, even though Kilik and Maxi warned her never to do it, she did, she left one side open thanks to the side kick, Xianghua tried quickly to turn around, but the leader of the pack lunged forward and bit Xianghua on her left arm.  
  
The pain flowed threw Xianghua fast and painfully, the fangs dug deep down ripping away her skin, red blood came out slowly at first but then it started to rapidly fall to the ground. Green, liquidly stuff drooled off the wolves teeth and mixed in with Xianghua's blood that still remained on her arm. Xianghua, longed for some kind of support in that moment, some one, and Xianghua did what she thought was best. Xianghua screamed in pain.  
  
~*~*~ Sorry, we must interrupt this program for an very inportant message ~*~*~*~  
  
Author note: Okay, heres one thing- I am NOT going to bash Maxi, Maxi is my third favorite character, I would never bash him, never ever. He will be paired up with SOME ONE. Anyways, this story got kicked off which I find stupid, just ' cause I wrote a poll, and did a quick chat, really, everyone dose that, yet I get caught. Life dose suck. By the way, if you feel I am mistreating wolves, your wrong. Wolves are my favorite animals, I love 'em. If you want to make an suggestion who Maxi should be with,that's fine...it's not a poll though, cause I basically already know who...but I've only seen it once, so it may sound odd...it may. Please read and review...well maybe not read, cause you may have already read it...but if your like me, I skim a story before I read it, check out the reviews and the author notes, and then decide if the story is good enough to read. So, yeh...just please read and review. By the way, the chapter is short because it is a proluge, a PROLUGE I tell you! 


	2. Xianghua and Talim

Authors note: Thank you all who reviewed. I thank you all so much. I wasn't going to update for a little longer, but I decided not to wait. Thank you all again!!  
  
~ Moonlight Horror  
  
By: Beast Trainer  
  
Chapter 1: Xianghua and Talim.  
  
Talim looked behind her once again. She could have sworn she felt a presence again. That was the third time in only five minutes, that Talim had felt a presence and Talim was becoming a little eerie and nervous.  
  
" That's-that''s the thrid time in a row..." Talim whispered to herself. She looked around her setting once again.  
  
She was in a huge forest, which she had entered not that long ago. The trees hung low as if trapping Talim in, and the air was thin. A breeze of wind could send anyone five feet in the air, and worst of all, there were almost no signs of life-or food for that matter. Talim in her opion, thought that the forest was creepy and quite frightening. But Talim kept saying to yourself that she would not get intiminated.  
  
" I better hurry up if I want to get out of this forest fast. " Talim whispered to herself.   
  
Talim looked forward again, took in a deep breathe, and continued to walk.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yunsung withdrew in a deep breathe of truimphant. So far he had followed this girl for about a day, and hadn't been caught by her. Yunsung felt convinent that it would stay that way as long as he kept up what he was doing...boy was he wrong.  
  
Talim,or The Asian Girl, as Yunsung called her started to walk again. Yunsung jumped from tree to tree with ease, and with out making much noise...well not that much. Three times he had made a mistake, made a huge cluster of noise, and both three times Talim jerked her head back to see what the noise was.  
  
Luckily, for Yunsung he was high up in a tree, and Talim hadn't yet decided to look up yet, or so if she had, looked upon the wrong tree. Still, though it was a great way to follow " The Asian Girl. " Yunsung couldn't help but feel the slightest bit creep out. The trees looked like they had faces that stared back at you evily. It may have been just Yunsung, but that was what he thought.  
  
Tree to tree Yunsung jumped swift and fast. Yunsung caught a glimps of " The Asian Girl " eyes, and almost lost balance and fell off the tree. It wasn't the fact that The Asian Girl's eyes were so big and round, nor the fact they almost completely covered her whole face, but the fact they were a deep brown rich color.  
  
Actually, Yunsung didn't even think about the fact her eyes were large until he reliezed why he all of a sudden stopped.  
  
" What the hell am I thinking..." Yunsung asked to himself, so that only himself could hear. " That Asain Girl has big eyes anyways!" Yunsung tried to cover up, it was a little too late when Yunsung reliezed that he had said that a little too loudly. Talim turned her head around so fast Yunsung was almost startled by the qucik movement.  
  
Yunsung quickly cupped a hand around his mouth, hoping that would help him not to make another sound loud enough for Talim to hear.   
  
Talim looked left, than right. There was something in Talim's eyes that almost made Yunsung drool, fortunatly, Yunsung caught himself before he actually did drool which no doubt would have been embarrasing.  
  
Talim relaxed herself, and let her shoulders shrink low, slowly, with much considerstion she turned forward and started to walk once again...for the fourth time in a row.  
  
" Great, " Yunsung thought to himself " If I don't be more careful that Asain Girl is gonna catch me. "  
  
It was then that Yunsung reliezed that he didn't even know the Asain Girl's name. On his way from escaping an old grumpy man, he had bumped into her. He reconized right away that she was not from were he was and quickly with alot of curiosity, asked her were she was from, not to mention forgetting to apologize for bumping into her.  
  
" I am from Southeast Asia. " Was all she said.  
  
Yunsung had already guessed that, but before he could say much of anything else she had turned and left. Yunsung though had yelled before she was out of hearing distance her name, she answered saying: Talim, yours might I asked? "  
  
Yunsung called loud and clear: Yunsung. " And so she then left.  
  
He next saw her talking to a sales person. He being who he was decided to eavesdrop on their conversation.  
  
Talim was short a coin-for what ever she needed Yunsung interperted.  
  
" But please sir, I need food for I will be gone for awhile, and I need that jacket, I am heading up north soon and winter is just around the bend." Talim pleaded.  
  
But the spunky and stubborn man would not hear it. " No. You pay the price like everyone else. Now give me four coins or leave."   
  
Talim tried to speak but he waved his hand infront of her face quite rudely.  
  
" No, you pay or leave. Understand? " The old sale person persisted.  
  
" But please sir I- " Talim was abrutily cut off.   
  
" No! Leave young lady or I will have the guards behead you. " The old sale person wagged his finger infront of Talim's face. Talim was about to begin again, but seeing the look on his face, and the determination in his eyes, took a deep breathe in and started to walk again.  
  
Yunsung hearing all of this, felt quite bad for her. He thought for a secong what he could do, when an idea came to him. Quickly, Yunsung reached into his pocket and pulled out one golden coin.  
  
He relocated Talim location fast, and did he thought might help her: He chucked the coin right at her face.  
  
The coin, with the help of Yunsung's aiming skills, landed right at Talim's head.  
  
" Owch! " Talim schreeked rubbing the back of her head. " What just hit me? " Talim looked around, untill she saw it. The golden coin laying on the ground right infront of her. Yunsung smirked as Talim crouched down and picked up the coin. Talim exaimed it carefuly and then smilled broadly.  
  
" Now I have enough for all I need in just this one coin! " Talim rejoiced happily. She looked around as if trying to find out how it had gottne there, but found no evidence at all.  
  
Talim than made her way back to were the stand was, with a huge smile on her face, but she was filled with happiness but also curiosity wandering how the coin got there, fortunatly for Yunsung, Talim didn't do anything about the curiosity she had within herself.  
  
Yes, that was how he met her. Not the most romantices in the world, no, it wasn't, but to Yunsung it was just fine. Even though Yunsung had remebered almost everything about that, he had forgotten one thing: her name.  
  
" Damn. " Yunsung thought " What was her name...um..Teler...no...um..tucka...no...Talik...no, but sounds close...um Taki..no...wait I know it's um um um...damn I don't remeber."   
  
Yunsung finally convinced himself he didn't know the girl's name, which disapointed him, for an unknown reason, to him, it just did.  
  
Oh, silly Yunsung. He should have been paying attention to were he was jumping to, because as Yunsung was jumping to another tree, he didn't notice the fact that the only branches on that tree was low to the ground, and of course, Yunsung didn't directly jump to that branch, this caused him to bang his head hard on the tree trunk. Slowly, Yunsung began to fall to the ground, but once he was off in the air, he went faced pace to the ground and landed flat on his ass.  
  
Naturally Yusung tried to grab a hold of the trunk of the tree, but when his fingers slid around the tree all it did was scrap them.  
  
" Och! " Yunsung cried, rubbing his ass. Yunsung looked up to see Talim looking strait at him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Talim thoughts of finding the soul edge; her goal at this moment was rudely interrupted by a loud boom. Talim spun around quickly and gazed into familar eyes. Talim was at first quite startled by his presence, but quickly she grew concerned of him.  
  
" Och!" He yelled, than looked up. His face expression quickly changed by the sight of Talim, his mouth seemed to drop, his head shrunk to his shoulders and his eyes looked at Talim dumply.  
  
" Um..." Yunsung started , than faked cough as if saying: you can talk from here.  
  
Talim got the message, and smiled at him.  
  
' I swear I think I've seen this guy before...' Talim thought, and then it clicked to her.  
  
" Have me met before? " Talim asked walking toward him, still giving Yunsung a broad smile.  
  
" Well, um...you see...I um..." Yunsung seemed like he just couldn't get the right words out of his mouth.  
  
Talim could have sworn she saw him blush, but that quickly faded. Talim tried to convince herself that he was only blushing because of embarrasment, not because of another reason which I doubt I need to explain.  
  
" Were you following me..." Talim asked, wondering if this would be the sound she kept hearing.  
  
Yunsung looked nervously at Talim, then slowly, looking so innocent and cute, nodded. Talim just couldn't help but let out a small giggle.  
  
" I will take that as a yes. " Talim looked at Yunsung, as if exspecting him to protest it, but he didn't.  
  
" Do you...do you remeber me...? " Yunsung finally choked out a full and complete sentence. Talim was surprised that was the first thing he asked, but netherless she answered him.  
  
" Yes. You were the person who chucked that coin at my head. " Yunsung's mouth dropped.  
  
" You-you knew I threw that coin at you...how? " Talim reached out her hand, and Yunsung took it. Talim pulled him up but just smilled at his question.  
  
" Some things you'll never know..." Talim answered, but before Yunsuing could say anything, a high pitch scream roared the air like nails on a chalkboard. Both Talim and Yunsung looked at each other alarmed. Talim started to run.  
  
" Wait were are you going? " Yunsung questioned chasing after her.  
  
" To see were that scream came from." Talim answered him, gripping her tonfas harder. That was the first time Yunsung noticed that Talim was carrying weapons with her. But Yunsung wasn't complaing about it either. Yunsung took his sword out of it's scabbard, then him and Talim sped off.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tears sped down Xianghua's face fast and rapidly. Blood now stained her clothing and the ground, as well and naturally her sword too. Xianghua some how mange to to get the " wolf " off of her arm, put with doing that, he took a chunk of her skin with him. The wound was bleeding madly and there was nothing Xianghua could do about it at this moment, and Xianghua knew it.  
  
' These are no ordinary wolves...' Xianghua thought to herself. ' I could have handled ordinary wolves with no problem. ' But what Xianghua was facing with was a problem, she was stranded in an unknown forest being attacked by an unknown animal, the unknown parts bugged Xianghua tightly, but wisely she choice not to worry about it at that moment.  
  
Another wolf charged at Xianghua. Xianghau rolled on the ground and just barely missed the wolf's pounce. Her wound stung as dirt entered it, dirt is never good for a wound. The leader of the pack charged again, Xianghua's blood still dripping from his teeth.  
  
As surprising as it seemed to Xianghua, a small black figure jumped in front and slashed the wolf to one side. Xianghau looked up in astonishment, and the black figue, now no longer looked lilke a black figure, but a girl, or a extremely young women or as some people call it a teenager.  
  
" Excuse me miss. " The girl said lending a hand ot Xianghua. Xianghua took in, and noticed another person, behind the girl a young man stood fighting off the wolves, probably trying to get enough time for her to escape. But this wan't the case.  
  
" Your name please? "  
  
" Xianghua. " Xianghua looked at the asian girl, and held her wounded arm with her free hand. " Your name? "   
  
" Talim. " Talim smilled at Xianghua. I suppose this wasn't the time to get aquainted, but that was what they were doing. Talim turned around to face Yunsung who was struggling with the wolves. " That's Yunsung. " Talim explained, actually remebering Yunsung's name, unlike Yunsung had with her.  
  
" You can stay here. " Talim said, then running to help Yunsung. Xainghua was puzzled for a moment, but feeling her wound ache, she stayed were she was.  
  
It didn't take long for Yunsung and Talim get beat up almost as much as Xianghua . But just for the sake of this story, we'll just consentrate on Talim.  
  
Talim slashed and swung at the wolves. Her fast pace was quick enough to get a hit out of the wolves,but not hard enough. The wolves would be tossed only a few feet, and would quickly get back on their feet and attack. Talim often thrust forward nocking the wolves harder to the ground but leaving herself fully open. Twice Talim was able to do one of her best combo moves. She thrust two times on the third time she would jump up while fully extending her leg. Between her legs she would thrust her arms down hitting the wolves on the back of the head with the pointy side of her tonfas.  
  
Talim loved doing that move, but it was more complicated and the other two times she attempted to do that move, one wolf would pounce on her before she could jump up. Talim hated to hear Yunsung cry in pain which she heard often, because she had no time to help him. Yunsung was having more of a difficult time then Talim, maybe because Talim hadn't been fighting as much, or maybe it was because Talim was just simply stronger, which ever reason it was, Yunsung nor Talim didn't like it.  
  
When I say Talim didn't like it, it wasn't like Talim was glad Yunsung was weak, no, she was extremely disapointed. It worried her that Yunsung would fall soon, and Talim would have to kill these wolves alone. Talim really never had much pride in herself, it was the way she felt.   
  
' These aren't wolves' Talim hissed to herself as she knocked another wolf to the ground. ' These must be some kind of animals that I've never heard of...' Talim thoughts traced off and turned into another thought. ' What if the soul edge is some where around here...maybe that's why I've never seen these animals before. '   
  
Talim out of no where stumbled to the ground. Talim's face landed hard on the cold, wet, muddy ground. Mudd smeered all over her face and blinded her eyes. She wiped away the mudd out off her eyes as fast as she could, and looked up to see the lead wolf only inches away from her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Maxi looked at the stars again. The clouds were moving revealing only a few stars, but Maxi enjoyed just looking at them, and daydreaming at the same time. Kilik still was by the fire awaiting Xianghua's return, nervously. Maxi himself was becoming a little conserned. They both had heard a high pitch scream, Kilik was about to dash off but Maxi stopped him. Kilik soon reliezed how stupid that would have been and sat back down.  
  
Over an hour Xianghua had been. Maxi stood up. Kilik looked up at Maxi as if asking were he was going. Before answering Maxi did a quick strech, he then answered Kilik.  
  
" I'm going for a walk I'll be back. "   
  
Kilik seemed a little unsure, but before he could protest, Maxi was gone.  
  
Maxi walked threw the thick forest with his weapon by his side. Like Xianghua and Kilik he went no where with out them. Xianghua used to always ask why he always brought them with him though he declared that he didn't always need them. Maxi would answer he brought them incase anything happened to her.  
  
Xianghua would laugh, and try to trip Maxi. Maxi wanting her to feel better, purposely fell to the ground, and pretended to be beaten. Xianghua would cheer and do her victouriose dance, skipping around Maxi making sure he heard him loud and clear. While Kilik would just watch them,smilling.  
  
Something alerted Maxi. Maxi quickly jerked his head back but saw nobody. Maxi grumbled to himself that he was being to sensative and alert to any signs of Xianghua. A shadow passed by Maxi quick and swift,but this time Maxi saw it.  
  
Maxi was about to say something but before he could do almost anything, something or perhaps someone tackled him and sent his nunchaku flying about five feet away from him. The figure closed their fingers around Maxi's throat. Maxi of course tried to struggle.  
  
But the more Maxi struggled to get free the tighter and tighter the figure's grip became. Maxi kicked and groaned violently, but it did no good. The moon shined upon the figure chocking him, and Maxi saw something that really scared him: it was a women.  
  
It was the fact that Maxi was being beaten by a women that made him furoius, it shouldn't have but it did. Maxi attempted to say something but nothing would come out of his mouth.  
  
" Listen! " The women yelled at him.  
  
But of course Maxi didn't.  
  
" Just listen to me or I'll pierce this knife threw your neck. "   
  
Taking one hand off Maxi's neck, the women pulled out a knife that was hanging on her back like a backpack. Maxi looked at the women for another moment, then stopped struggling. She put the knife away.  
  
" Listen to me. " She said. " Your friends are indanger! "  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Sorry, we must interrupt this program for a very inportant message.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Authors note: Thank you all who reviewed! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Please review. ^_^ 


	3. Help is on the way!

Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Calibur....I wish I did though....sigh  
  
Authors note: Thank you all so much for those fabulous reviews!!  
  
Moonlight Horror  
  
By: Best Trainer  
  
Chapter 2   
  
Talim scrambled to her feet but was just knocked back down to the ground by the angry looking wolf. Talim screeched as it pounced on her back and caused pain to go in all different directions. Yun Sung started to race to Talim calling her name but was stopped by the rest of the pack.  
  
Xianghua felt helpless as Talim and Yun Sung both now were beaten as badly as she, but neither could even have a second to take a breathe. Xianghau gripped her sword that was covered completely and blood, and started to head over to Talim.  
  
"Talim! " Xianghua yelled running over as pain shot threw her entire leg from exhaustion. Talim just replied with a whimper of pain.   
  
As Xianghau neared Talim one wolf leaped in front of her, growling furiously. Xianghua took a step back, panicking and breathing deeply at the same time. Blood was still dripping down from Xianghua's previews wounds. Xianghua raised her sword infront of the wolf's face hoping that it would some how scare it, or the wolf would back away instead of her.   
  
But the wolf did none of this. Instead, the wolf took a step froward as if changeling Xianghua, Xianghua didn't really feel like challenging the wolf, but she did anyway. She also took a step closer testing the wolf's courage. The wolf wasn't the least bit afraid though, he too took steps forward until he was only inches away from Xianghua. Xianghua could hear, and feel his breathing become more tightening. He was as scared as she.  
  
Talim threw her fist into the air hoping it would scare the alpha male but it did not. Instead it snarled at Talim then as quick as the speed of light, it dug his ferful sharp teeth into Talim's arm. Green liquid poured off of the alpha's teeth mixing in with Talim's blood-like what had happened with Xianghua.  
  
Talim let out a long, eardrum braking scream. Xianghua and Yun Sung gasped at the sight of Talim.  
  
Nightmare peered out into the darkness glancing at every object. His window was clear smooth glass that was easy to look out of without having to scruntch your eyes. Nightmare sighed as he rembered the deal he had made with Cervantes. Ivy had been there, looking from Nightmare to Cervantes, Cervates to Nightmare. Only rarely did she speak, but when the deal was over she looked as if she despised both of them.  
  
Nightmare was sure she really thought that too.  
  
Ivy was one to make her decision and never let go of it. Too convince her the deal was fair and even was naturally impossible. Ivy had made up her mind that both were being rediculous and stupid, this bothered Nightmare.  
  
Nightmare wanted that Soul Edge, but he also wanted Ivy. Ivy felt no such way about Nightmare, so Nightmare kept his mouth completely shut. Ivy was also one not to fall in love fast-neither was Nightmare, but he had fallen for Ivy, even though it taken quite some time.  
  
"Stupid Ivy..." Nightmare mumbled. I suppose all of us have bad luck, and as soon as Nightmare said that, his bad luck began.  
  
"I'm stupid?" A voice asked from behind him. A shiver ran up Nightmare's spin.  
  
Nightmare slowly turned around to face Ivy. Only Ivy could make him flinch and send that horrible shiver up his spine. Only her, not even Cervantes could do it-only her, Ivy.  
  
"I didn't mean it that way Ivy." Nightmare concluded still making himself sound fearless and powerful. But Ivy didn't fall for it.  
  
" I won't take that shit Nightmare I heard what you called me." Ivy's eyes gleared at Nightmare evily, but all Nightmare did was sigh.  
  
"What are you going to do about it?" Nightmare asked turning around not even daring to look into Ivy's deadly eyes again. Ivy raised her weapon, the Valentine, or sometimes called the Ivy blade. Nightmare didn't say anything as Ivy yelled at him never to insult her again, and he didn't even look back as Ivy turned around and headed back towards where her and her father were staying: Nightmare's place.  
  
" Bitch..." Nightmare said to himself, meaning only for himself to hear.  
  
" I HEARD THAT!" Ivy called not to far off.   
  
Nightmare just sighed.  
  
Tears slid down Talim's face as the alpha's teeth dug deeper and deeper into Talim's skin. Talim wimmpered and screamed at the same time so all that came out was a cluster of noise.  
  
Yun Sung pushed his way threw, wolves snarling and biting at him. Finally him managed to get over to Talim where Xianghua (who had already pushed her way threw) was trying to get the alpha off. Yun Sung dug his sword into the wolf's skin. The wolf let out a long howl causing every other wolf in his pack to jump forth attacking Yun Sung.   
  
Xianghua leaped in the way slashing a few of the wolves back down to the ground. Unfortunatly Xianghua's sword wasn't long enough and she couldn't knock all the wolves. This caused two to pounce on Xianghua knocking her on the ground landing on her back.  
  
Xianghua let out a cry of pain.  
  
Out of nowhere, a red rod slashed the wolves that were ontop of Xianghua. Like a prince saving his love; the princess, Kilik stood over Xianghua getting ready to defend her. Instead of the princess being so grateful of her prince to saving her, Xiaghua felt stupid for being so useless. She attemted to sit up but the pain in her back caused her fall right back down to the ground.  
  
There was nothing Xianghua could do as she slowly drifted off to sleep from exhaustion.  
  
The sound of fire and the smell of wood burning roused Xianghua from her sleep. Everything seemed blury at first. Bust slow as sheerly she started to see everything clearly again.  
  
" Xianghua?" Kilik's soft voice spoke. When Kilik had used that tone, Xianghua use to drift off, loving to hear him use that tone. So soft but intelligent at the same time. Maxi would just look away in disgust though.  
  
This time though, Xianghua was in no mood to look at Kilik as if he had just won a million dollars. Xianghua turned to where she heard the voice. There she saw Kilik, and Maxi on a log around the fire. Yun Sung and Talim shared another log. Talim's head was on Yun Sung's shoulder, her eyes were closed and it looked like she was fast asleep, but one eye was an inch open, telling Xianghua she was just waking up too.  
  
But, behind Maxi was a girl Xianghua had never seen. She had raven black hair and her face was almost completely covered by a mask she wore. It wasn't really a mask, but Xianghua just couldn't tell what exactly it was.  
  
Maxi noticed Xianghua was staring at the new stranger.  
  
"That's Taki." Maxi explained. "She helped us find you."  
  
"What do you mean?" Xianghua asked looking confused.  
  
" What I mean was: She tackled me scrabbing both of my knees, then threantened me if I didn't shut up. Then she told me you guys were under attack, so I rounded up Kilik ans she lead up to where you were. From there we attacked the wolves and ran to a safe place in the woods with you guys. That's what I mean."  
  
Xianghau's eyes widdened. She stared long and hard at Taki, then let her gaze fall upon Maxi. Out of nowhere, Xianghua smilled broadly.  
  
"I get it!" Xianghua nodded.  
  
Knowing Xianghua, Maxi immeadiantly got what she was saying.  
  
"Xianghau! It's nothing like that! I said TACKLED me! Not kissed me!!" Maxi yelled at Xianghua hoping she would lay off the subject, but being Xianghua, she didn't.  
  
" Sure....that's what they all say! " Xianghua giggled as Maxi turned a bright red. Kilik soon even started to laugh, soon Yun Sung and even Talim. Taki head was facing another way but her face was also a bright red.  
  
After everyone was done laughing at the joke Xianghua had pulled on Maxi, there became a long silence. Too long for the impatient.  
  
"So...." Yun Sung began.  
  
"So what?" Xianghua asked.  
  
" I don't know."  
  
"How do you not know?"  
  
"I don't know..."  
  
"See! You don't know there either."  
  
That's how it happened both Yun Sung and Xianghua started to fight with each other about rediculous things. Everyone else stayed quiet, Talim seemed to think that Yun Sung was just meerly letting her put her head on his houlder because of the bite she had recieved. Yun Sung was thinking alittle more differnet though even as he argued with Xianghua.  
  
Kilik seem to drift off in his own thought and Maxi and Taki began talking peacefully though both had been silent for sometime. Taki and Maxi seemed to get along well, both had the same opinion about almost everything.  
  
"No apples are better!" Xianghua explaimed.  
  
"No melons!" Yun Sung yelled back.  
  
Don't ask me how their conversation got to food, it just did. Unlike Maxi and Taki, Yun Sung and Xianghau couldn't seem to get along at all. Both were stubborn and kept to their opinion.  
  
" I have an idea!" Talim stood up getting bored of what was going on.  
  
Everyone turned their attention to Talim.  
  
"Why don't we play charade?" Talim looked at everyone and was glad to see that everyone seemed pleased with the idea.   
  
" I'll begin!" Talim said.  
  
She thought for a second, thinking of what to do, then an idea popped in her head. She started to jump around widely. If Xianghua was doing it, I suppose I wouldn't say it looked strange, but Talim was doing it and with her ususaly proper attitude, I'll admit it did look strange.  
  
" Um...a horse?"   
  
"A fish?"  
  
"A rabbit?"  
  
"Got it!" Talim yelled stopping pointing to Yun Sung who had just answered correctly. Yun Sung stood up happy he had guessed correctly. He too took a second to think about what he was going to act like, but as soon as he begun. Everyone was puzzled.  
  
He was acting like an idiot, pretending he had no brain and no manners by purposely pretending to drop food on himself.  
  
"Hint?" Maxi asked.  
  
"It's some one here." Yun Sung answered his smile big as ever. Xianghua's eyes flared.  
  
" I knew it!" She yelled standing up and stomping her way over to Yun Sung.  
  
And there went the fight....again.  
  
Talim sighed.  
  
"This is going to be a long night...." Kilik said.  
  
We must interrupt this program for a very important message  
  
Authors note: Thank you all. I know this chapter sucked, and I made you guys wait so long, but the next update will come soon! Please review!! 


End file.
